Bandana Waddle Dee
'''Bandanna Waddle Dee' (also Bandanna Dee) is the nickname for the unnamed Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandanna first seen in Kirby Super Star. In the original game, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. The Waddle Dee in Kirby's Return to Dream Land who also wears a blue bandanna is simply called Waddle Dee. Appearances ''Kirby Super Star He is first seen in the mini-game Megaton Punch in ''Kirby Super Star, as the first and easiest of the three opponents, as he isn't very good at the sport. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra Bandana Dee appears again in Megaton Punch as the first combatant, but his most significant role is in Revenge of the King, a sub-game of ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, as an advisor to King Dedede. After Kirby defeats everything else King Dedede threw at him, he sent Bandana Dee against Kirby, much to his dismay, as he knew he stood no chance against Kirby. King Dedede decides to spare him, but he still went ahead regardless, out of loyalty to the King. He has much higher hitpoints than a regular Waddle Dee, but he doesn't offer much in the way of a threat. Kirby can defeat him with a single inhale, and he gives no copy ability. Later, Bandanna Dee reappears as the sole cheerleader for Masked Dedede when Kirby finally reaches him, waving happily whenever Kirby or his Helper gets hurt. His final appearance is walking beside the King in the sub-game's credits. ''Kirby Mass Attack Bandanna Waddle Dee makes a cameo in ''Strato Patrol EOS. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Waddle Dee is a playable character in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, controllable by players 2, 3, or 4. He is first revealed in the official trailer, running with Dedede behind Kirby, who is carrying his Strawberry Shortcake. While simply called "Waddle Dee", he has the appearance of Bandanna Dee and wields a versatile spear, which he can throw (he gets another), jab with it, or perform a charge attack where he twirls it above his head like a helicopter blade, which makes him fly as well. He appears to have a significant role in the storyline, similar to the case in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Trivia * Bandanna Dee is the only playable character in Kirby's Return to Dream Land that didn't appear in the anime or Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Bandanna Dee replaces the Arena Waddle Dee in Kirby Super Star Ultra. * Bandanna Dee is the only boss in Revenge of the King that didn't appear in The True Arena and instead appeared in The Arena. * Bandanna Dee appears in Kirby Mass Attack, in a minigame. He is cheering on in the Meta Knight arena, which is odd as they do not interact until Kirby's Return to Dream Land. * Despite Bandanna Dee being defeated by Kirby earlier in The Revenge, he comes back when Kirby battles Masked Dedede. * Bandanna Waddle Dee is one of the few bosses to help Kirby. The others are Meta Knight, King Dedede, Landia, Dyna Blade, Daroach, and the Lor Starcutter. This does not include the anime. Artwork KRtDL Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery MegatonDee.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Bandana Dee2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Bandana Dee3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Bandana Dee4.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' WaddleDeeBattleIcon.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Icon from The Arena) References Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby Super Star Ultra